the country within Greece wait, what!
by purpleheartxox
Summary: there was a country within Greece and no one knew about it.only because she isolate herself,that and she never attended the world meetings.what lies for Athena when she finally comes to a world meeting.will she regret coming or will it change her life?
1. Chapter 1 the world meeting

alright. this is my first Hetalia fan fiction story. the Hetalia's character might be a little OCC but i try my best not to. i also have other stories, but i never got the time to write i down. i got the ideas but somehow they go away. i blame school. i learn new things and have to memorize things, i forget the ideas. so yeah. this is a made up, all original (i hope it is). don't want to be accused if some one else had the idea and i took it and made my own story. it just cam to mind. this is mostly Romano and my Oc, Athena. (her real name is Kameko, meaning superior child in Japanese)some of it is Italy and my other Oc, Aika (meaning love song in Japanese). Aika is not a country. just a ordinary girl. not to confuse any readers.

"**I just don't know. do i look like the biggest fan to go to a world meeting(1)." I told Greece. "Please. Just one meeting. I can't really stay awake during these meetings." Greece begged. I hummed for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, but this time only, alright." I said, finally agreeing. He's been begging me for two and a half an hour for me to accompany him to the meeting. I never really attend those. I am an official country but I'm not the kind of person to be in a room with a massive group of people. Not that I don't like the other countries, it's because I'm not that social. Before you can call me anti-social, I do socialize more than an anti-social person. I just give it to you straight. My native language is Greek. I'm just part of Greece, well, the south part that is. I also speak English, Spanish, German, Japanese, and Russian, most of Sweden, Italian, and Chinese.**

**Alright (2). Athena was a city in Greece until she was fed up with the tyranny of Greece so she developed a militia and demanded Greece for freedom from the tyranny. They made an agreement of giving her part of Greece, that and she beat every last one of his army. Ever since then, they treated each other as they were related, but don't get confused because they aren't really blood related. Athena was an isolated country. She did not want to go to other countries, afraid that the other countries would want to conquer her country. Also, she's been too busy than to travel to other countries, although it would be nice. Her family was big and hard to handle so she spends most of her time with her family. With that experience, she knows to shut up some one or convince a person to agree with her. Athena wasn't like the other countries. She does not wish to conquer any one. "Don't mess with me, I won't mess with you." Was her life motto. Unlike any other girls, Athena is more like a tomboy (3). Like a lollipop, she's a sucker for adorableness, but loves a good rude boy or a bad boy, you might say. Athena hates surprises or unexpecting visits. Her behavior will become a go-the-f**k-away attitude.**

**I was a bit frustrated because Greece went ahead. He knows that I don't know where the heck the world meeting is. That bastard, I thought angrily. I stopped walking and sighed. It could be anywhere. This is big place with so many doors leading to different rooms. The possibilities of finding the meeting are small. Even I don't have to do the math to know that my chances are slim. Maybe I can find a person who knows where the meeting is, I thought hopefully.  
**

**(1) Athena was being sarcastic, which she sometimes do.  
**

**(2)you know that female voice that informs you with information, while I tried to be like the episodes, plus to inform you readers about my character.  
**

**(3)skip this one if you already know what a tomboy is. if not, then it's a one of the types of girls in the world. a girl who is a tomboy, is mostly interested into what some guys are interested in like video games, sports, don't wear a lot of dresses, and sometimes, skirts. not very insecure(maybe) about appearance, skateboarding, etc.  
**

**i going to leave it there. i don't want to writ too much and not have enough for the other chapters. will update a new chapter soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 how will i make it

**I looked around to see if a person is nearby. When I thought that no one's around, I spotted a dude, not far from where I'm standing. Maybe he knew where the stupid meeting is, I thought. From the back of his head, he had messy blonde-ish golden hair. He was wearing a brown suit. It's now or never, I thought. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the world meeting is?" I asked politely. He probably won't tell me if I was rude or sounded rude. He turned his head so his emerald green eyes meet my red-ish purple eyes. He also had some thick eyebrows. **

"**I suppose. I was on my way there now. I don't mind showing you where the meeting, shall we?" he said. "Yes, thank you, sir." I nodded and started to walk with him. Man, I somewhat regret doing that. He's a total stranger. Well, I guess it's all right. I mean if you don't talk to strangers, then how you're going to make friends, I thought. "You know, I never saw you in the meeting before." He stated. "It's my first time attending the world meeting." I informed him. "I see." He said. "Pardon me sir, but who are exactly?" I asked. I really didn't want to talk to a person who I don't know the name of the person. He stared blankly at me and said, "I'm England or Britain as most people call me, and your name, miss?" he asked. So this is Great Britain. I never meet him but I read some great things about him and his history. "I'm Athena, nice to meet you." I answered. Before we knew it, we had arrived at the meeting. "Here we are." He said. "Thanks for showing me where the meeting is." I said, smiling. "You are welcome." He politely replied. **

**Some of me did not want to enter like I child is being force to do something they don't want and they are holding for their lives, refusing to do it. Once the door opens, chaos just took over the meeting. The meeting was out of order and it seems impossible to fix it. Countries are arguing, fighting, just watching or doing something else. Man, did I pick the wrong day to come or is it like this all the time? I asked myself. I looked around the room to find Greece. He was peacefully sleeping. How can he do that? It so loud in this room. I can't even hear myself think. Maybe he's a heavy sleeper. I pretty much walked over there and watch the meeting. I just hope the meeting will become better**


End file.
